Untamed
by Puppeteer of Hearts
Summary: Fifty sentence prompt. Ike/Lethe pairing. Rated T for sensitive themes, and some language. For all of us Ike/Lethe fans out there!


_And here we are, with another fifty sentences from me! This set is for the Ike/Lethe pairing, which is my personal favorite pairing for PoR and/or Radiant Dawn. Some of these are PoR, some of these are RD, some are post game, and the rest can be anywhere in the two timelines. _

_Now, before any of you jump down my throat over 31, let me clarify that I do NOT condone bestiality or anything of the sort. Apart from that one little bugger, enjoy! _

_I own nothing!  
_

* * *

**I. Ironic**  
She'd never liked his kind, not one bit … and yet, here she was, wrapped up in his arms and purring, as if there wasn't anywhere else in the world she wanted to be.

**II. Spar**  
Ike often heard people asking him why he had agreed to spar with Lethe, as laguz weren't exactly gentle in their training methods; to that, he would just grin, knowing they wouldn't understand that he enjoyed the sort of challenge the spars brought him.

**III. Rain**  
Lethe growled as the skies began to pour on her, wrapping her tail around herself in an attempt to keep herself dry; when the water stopped hitting her, she sighed and huddled closer to Ike's side as the general held the cape up over the cat, knowing how much she hated rain.

**IV. Feral**  
Seeing her own kind stripped of all logic and reasoning, driven to madness with bloodlust … it was enough to make her attack any human that came across her path; he just stands aside and lets her let out her rage, knowing her actions speak for them both.

**V. Pride**  
He can't help but smile at the look on her face when she's on her pride, finding it amusing how her cheeks flush and her ears and tail both stand on end as she begins to chastise her offender; when she turns on him for laughing at her, it only makes him laugh harder.

**VI. Sisters**  
Mist and Lyre both watch from the sidelines as Ike and Lethe spar, both girls giggling at the way their siblings interact, and make a playful bet on which one of the two will confess first.

**VII. Earth**  
When she's asked now a days as to why she's so fond of the beorc general, all Lethe can do is look at Ike from afar and grin as she responds that she likes males who have both of their feet planted on the ground.

**VIII. Tail**  
He lays on his back beside her as they talk, smiling as he watches the way her tail twitches with everything she says; no matter how much Lethe tries to deny it, her tail was a built-in oracle for her mood.

**IX. Blue**  
Up until now, the only thing that she had seen that were so _blue _were sapphires and the sky above them, and yet … his eyes were even brighter, and she couldn't pull away to save her life from the pools of blue that stared at her, a smile in their depths.

**X. Purr**  
"Lethe … are you feeling okay?" He asks as they lay in the grass, one of his hands scratching behind her ears; she gives him a questioning look, not understanding what he's implying until he continues, "You're making an odd noise …" It's only when she blushes bright red that he realizes what the sound is, and he laughs.

**XI. Involuntary**  
Their whole affair … from the spars, to the knowing looks that they share, to the complete fluidity of their motions in battle … everything about their relationship happened without them noticing it until they were too deeply in love to give a care either way.

**XII. Sin**  
It was a lesson that had been engrained into their minds ever since they were both young, and yet, the thought of something that felt this _good _and just so _right …_Neither one of them could figure out the rationale for saying love between a beorc and a laguz being condemned as a sin, at least, not anymore.

**XIII. Food**  
Ike grimaces with a blush, and Lethe smirks; the first thing she does after they see one another for the first time in the three years since the Mad King's War is look him over, laugh, and ask "What in heaven's name has Oscar been feeding you? You were much shorter when we last met!"

**XIV. Form**  
Watching her transform is an incredible thing, and when she catches him staring at her, he can only smile and compliment on the grace she possesses in both forms, smirking when she scowls at him with a blush before taking on her beast form once more.

**XV. Bruise**  
Ike smiles weakly as Mist stares at the new bruises on his arms and asks him how on earth he and Lethe could bang one another up so badly in their spars, despite claiming to care about one another; she can't seem to fully grasp that it is _because_ they care so much that they let themselves beat each other up so much.

**XVI. Independent**  
The biggest question either of them gets is how they can handle having such an independent, unromantic lover; often, it's the grins they give one another as they're asked this that answers the question for the inquirer.

**XVII. Prejudice**  
Mordecai can only sit off to one side and sigh as Lethe rants on and on about having to work with a group of beorc soldiers; he can only hope that there was someone in the group who could help her get over her grudge against the other race.

**XVIII. Sleep**  
One of the first things she had ever noticed about Ike was how heavy of a sleeper he was; yet, every time she woke up from a nightmare, or was tossing and turning, he'd wake up and talk with her until she fell asleep again.

**XIX. Cots**  
She takes one look at the tiny, dingy … _thing_ that these nutty beorc called a bed, and instantly states that she is sleeping on the ground; he stands off to one side and laughs, but he for one agrees with her, as he can't stand sleeping on cots like the one before them either, and the grass is much more comfortable.

**XX. Branded**  
Soren watches them from afar, knowing very well that even if they don't care themselves, any child born between them would be Branded, and would as such be scorned; he can only hope that they will be able to handle the scorn, and love their child regardless of its curse.

**XXI. Trees**  
The grin that splits across Ranulf's face when he sees them sitting beneath the tree together, almost napping, tells Lethe all that she needs to now, prompting her to warn her fellow laguz that if he so much as dares to _breathe _a verse of the song in his head, she would beat him bloody, superior officer or no.

**XXII. Judgment**  
He runs through the maze of petrified warriors, horrified to find out whether or not she has joined their ranks; when he sees her cast in stone, a look of shock on her face, it breaks him inside, and he wonders why Ashera's Judgment hadn't fallen on him as well.

**XXIII. Pain**  
Yune's magic releases her from her stone entrapment slowly, but it gives her enough time to see the look of utter heartbreak on his face, and it makes the already painfully slow release all the more agonizing.

**XXIV. Warmth**  
The moment she is finally free, they throw their arms around one another, and he drinks in the warmth of her frame against his, grateful that the goddess hadn't managed to take her away from him.

**XXV. Heaven**  
The evening sky overhead, everyone else occupied with a party being held in camp, nobody to witness anything but the stars overhead, both of them entangled in one another, surrounded by peace and quiet … if this wasn't what heaven was like, then Ike didn't want to go there.

**XXVI. Speechless**  
Lethe had never thought that she would meet a beorc could render her silent for longer than a moment; so when Ike leaned into her hold and whispered three simple words into her ear, it was a shock to her that she couldn't come up with a response.

**XXVII. Grass**  
She rolls over onto her back, letting the green grass tickle her sides as she relaxes; even that doesn't stop her from squealing and jerking away from a stalk of grass in his hands as he tickles her with it.

**XXVIII. Acceptance**  
Even though she'd insulted him at first, even though she accused him of being a stupid human … even though she was a flat out jerk to him at first, he still wanted to be her friend, accepting that her attitude was just part of her.

**XXIX. Fright**  
She'd stubbornly ignored what she was feeling, stubbornly denied what she was feeling, stubbornly fought off falling in love … until he raced into that tower with nobody but his sister to battle the Black Knight; not being able to see him fight, being forced to wait and listen as the duel continued, unable to do _anything_ to help him frightened her into realizing exactly what she was feeling.

**XXX. Adorable**  
He'd grumble at her if she said it to him at any other part of the day, but seeing him with his hair tousled, shirt twisted lazily around his torso, hugging her close to his body as the sun rose and badgered him to get out of bed was the most endearing sight she'd ever laid eyes on.

**XXXI. Bestiality**  
Shinon winces at the sight of Ike angrily tearing the idiotic Daein soldier in front of him to tiny pieces, but he knew that the man had it coming; not even _he_ was idiotic enough to imply that his commander was fucking an _animal._

**XXXII. Reunion**  
Lyre giggles at the look of sheer glee on her sister's face as the large beorc man walks towards her, smiling as she leaps into his arms, not knowing she is spying on what is obviously a _private_ reunion.

**XXXIII. Sword**  
She had snorted at the sight of the weapon at first, but after trying to pick up Ettard herself, only to fail miserably while Ike chuckled at her, she had to appreciate the strength that went into lifting Ike's broadsword.

**XXXIV. Fur**  
Winter was bitterly cold, and she couldn't help but wince at the sight of him huddling beneath a thin cloak for warmth, while her fur keeps her warmer than she needs to be at the moment.

**XXXV. Mate**  
The first time Lethe called Ike her mate in front of other laguz, Ike was certain he could see the look of smug shock on his face in the reflection of the wide eyes staring at them both.

**XXXVI. Hell**  
Some idiot had said that was where they'd both end up for what they dared to call love; that same idiot didn't seem to realize that hell was being separated from one another, unable to at least _talk._

**XXXVII. Kiss**  
She wasn't too fond of the action, at least not in public; he would just smile at her and kiss her forehead regardless.

**XXXVIII. Orange**  
The color had never really stuck out at him, never really caught his attention … and yet, every time he saw something orange, he immediately thought of her, and a smile would break out across his face.

**XXXIX. Chained**  
He knew right away that the thing that she possibly hated even more than his race was to be chained in one place by anything; so, when it came time for them to part ways, he merely smiled at her, and bid her farewell until they met again.

**XL. Sunbeam**  
"What on earth am I going to do with you two?" TItania asks them with a smile and an amused shake of the head, knowing that they can't hear her; they were both sound asleep, caught off guard by the sunbeam that spilled across the room from the window nearby.

**XLI. Love**  
Love wasn't something he was good at, not something he understood … and yet … looking at her getting ready for the next battle that they were heading towards, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her in some sort of way.

**XLII. War**  
It was the one thing that Lethe had hoped to go through her long life without seeing, but she knew that if it weren't for war, she and Ike might not have met like they had.

**XLIII. Pawprints**  
Ike walks along the road with a smile, following the pawprints that tell him where Lethe has wandered off to, deciding to mention to her that she'd accidentally walked in mud.

**XLIV. Visit**  
She can feel her stomach tie in knots as she approaches him, asking him if he would ever feel like coming to visit her back in Gallia; it relaxes the instant he smiles and agrees.

**XLV. Mortality**  
It is only as an afterthought that a terrible realization dawns on her, one that makes her want to stop and freeze time where it was; no matter what either of them did, Ike would die before her.

**XLVI. Contact**  
His fingers ghost up her sides, and then back down them, smiling at the way she shivers from the contact as he brings his mouth down to kiss her once again.

**XLVII. Eavesdroppers**  
"I don't think we should be doing this, Ranulf … Lethe will get angry if she catches us." Ranulf smiles at Kyza, the mischievous sparkle in the cat's eye telling the tiger that the risk of getting a Lethe (and possibly Ike as well) induced beating the following morning was worth dropping eaves on the orange cat and her beorc mate if it meant he could catch Lethe being tender.

**XLVIII. Claws**  
"When we train, it's with the claws out!" She'd told him that herself, and yet Ike hadn't been prepared for the realization that when Lethe said 'claws out', she really meant it.

**XLIX. Adventure**  
It had startled her at first, but the instant Ike had invited _her_ – not his best friend, Soren – to come and travel to new lands with him after they defeated Ashera, her sense of adventure took over and made her exclaim her agreement, leaping at him with a cheer as he laughed, saying that he would take that as a yes.

**L. Untamed**  
She's wild, blunt, and violent; he's restless, possessed with wanderlust, and uncultured; it only made sense to Mordecai that they were as close to one another as they were, and he doubted that anyone else would quite understand what it was like for two untamed spirits like them to be in love with one another.

* * *

_And that's that. _

_I could go on and on as to why I prefer this pairing over Ike/Elicnia, but I think the major reason that isn't stated above is that Ike really doesn't seem like he _wants_ to be a noble, let alone a king. And while he might be a good general, he'd probably make a _horrible_ politician; he's much too blunt, for one thing. XD_

_Okay, I'll stop rambling on you. Review, please!  
_


End file.
